Doomed, yes indeed Doomed
by Shancy
Summary: It`s a T.K., Matt and Tai story and a little of Izzy


Doom is around 

Author`s note: Well, This is going to be a pretty long story but I`ll try not to keep you waiting. Remember, I`m only a begginner and hope to get a lot better. Thank you **************************** 

Attack Tai, 1st chapter 

As Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Sora, Mimi and Joe were walking one day looking for things to eat the earth started to shake violentley. 

"Watch out Mimi!" cried Sora, as the earth cracked. 

"Help me," screamed Mimi "I`m falling" 

Sora, Joe, Izzy ran to help Mimi while a big crack opened behind Tai. 

"Ah,Heeelp me" Screamed Tai as he started falling backwards into the crack. He gabbed Matt and T.K. which was bad cause all of them fell down. Agumon, Patamon and Gabumon went to their rescue. 

"Patamon, go down and she if they`re all right" said Agumon 

"It doesn`t look good, I have to help T.K." said Patamon as he came up 

"How bad?" asked Gabumon 

"They`re not moving" cried Patamon 

"Patamon, go down there and me and Gabumon will find a way." Said Agumon 

Patamon zoomed down the tunnle desperate to find T.K. and the others. I hope they`ll be alright. Thought Patamon. It was dark and damp in the tunnel and chills ran up Patamon`s back(if he has one). Patamon could feel something is wrong, something evil. Patamon heared a loud thump which must be Agumon and Gabumon.. 

"I`m over here" screeched a desperate Tai "Help! Can anyone hear me?' 

"Can anyone hear me?!?" screamed Tai again. Boy what a day this turned out to be, thought Tai. First we were chased by Demidevimon and then we ran into Ogremon and now this. I wounder if the others are alright….. Tai started to shake Matt and T.K. 

"What... Happened?" asked Matt 

"We fell down here, in this cave." Answered Tai as he got up to look around. Matt started to shake T.K., "Hey, you okay T.K.?" Matt asked and T.K. nodded. 

Tai was searching the walls, they had writing on them. "Hey? Where are our Digimon?" Tai asked 

"I don`t know, I sure do hope I find Patamon." Replied T.K. 

"T.K., TAI, MATT!!!" said patamon as he entered the room and then came in Agumon and Gobumon. 

"Are you okay?" asked Patamon as he landed on T.K.`s head. 

" Yeah. But where are the others?" 

"They`re okay but the tunnel is too deep for them to get down. We`re going to have to find another way out" Sighed Patamon 

"Well," Tai said, "I suppose we could, it won`t hurt and whats sitting here going to do?" Said Tai as sweat was dripping from his face, hoping no one would remember it was because of him that they were here. 

"Well, I guess since it is your fault we`re here, you can get us out, so I vote yes!" said Matt as he was getting up. He knew that he was making Tai mad and smiled tto himself. 

T.K. and the other digimon agreed. 

Matt noticed the writing on the wall, how strange. "Hey Gobumon? Do you know what it says? Asked Matt. 

Gabumon started to read with a fearful look in his eyes. It read: 

The halls of blind. What you see may be shawdow but be aware of the monsters within. Places that should be light will be dark. After this is the greatest Digimon and his house……ect…………… 

Gabumon looked down. "Matt? This is the ruins of Piximon, remember? The one we saw in the desert that saved Tai and Agumon?" said Gabumon 

"Yeah, but well doesn`t he live there? Where he took us?" asked Matt nerviously. 

"Un huh, but he used to live there until a much more powerful force came and took over. The house, cave or whatever now belongs to cryptemon, one of the most evilist digimon in the Digi-world. This isn`t good. Said Gabumon looking depressed. 

"Aw Gobumon, it`s okay, we are the Digi-destined. We can take care of cryptemon and his goons, can`t we Agumon" said Tai "No Tai, you don`t understand, if everyone of us digimon in our fully digivovled stage we couldn`t even tickle him, we wouldn`t be able to get 10 feet close before we`re dead, we thought he just dissappeared but I guess we found him." Said Agumon. Hummm, he thought, they said the gaurdian of courage is the most vaulnerable, I`ll have to watch out and be extra careful or cryptemon will get him…… 

"Well then, I say we get some rest and then decide what to do, I`m really exhausted." Said Tai. "Agumon can create a fire!" 

Everyone one agreed! 

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don`t we send Patamon to the others and tell them whats going on?" suggested T.K. 

"That's a good idea" Said Matt 

Matt laid close to the fire watching Patamon leave. He was gazing at the flames. Hmmmmm… I wounder if we`re destined to die? He woundered. He found it harder to be near Tai as if he was a disease. He made him so mad and gets everyone into trouble and he is very foolish. Matt felt T.K. lie down beside him. "Hey Matt? Is everything going to be alright?" T.K. asked 

"Yeah,Sure, go to sleep." Replied Matt. 

Tai was lieing down thinking. It`s always all my fault just because I`m their so called leader and Matt doesn`t make it eaisier by joking and knocking him down all the time. Tai just couldn`t fall asleep. He looked over at Matt, T.K and Gabumon as the flames danced on their faces. I`m going to look around, decided Tai. 

10 minutes later Agumon woke up due to the absence of his friend. 

"Oh no! Wake up Matt" whispered Agumon 

"What is it?" Matt answered 

"Tai`s gone!" said Agumon 

"So, you know how he is!" Matt replied as he stared in the terrified Digimon`s face. 

"I know but still,I have a bad feeling, please help me look for him!" pleaded Agumon 

Gabumon got up, "Hey, whats the matter?" He asked but he didn`t need an answer when he saw the worried look on Agumon`s face and the absence of Tai. "Never mind I think I know whats wrong" 

"We`re going to look for him." Said Agumon "You stay here and watch over T.K." Said Matt 

They were just about to go when a Digimon appeared in the door in front of them. 

"Who are you?" asked Matt as he backed away. 

"My name is sandramon and I`ve got to tell you something very important." 

"Should we trust him?" asked Matt 

"Yep, he`s our friend" replied Gabumon 

" Sit down quickly, I have to tell you before he gets back!" said Sandramon "I saw a person walking in the hall talking to himself. He was talking about the plot to, to get all you killed. I know this sounds unbelievable but you must believe me. He was muttering about putting T.K. in danger and then when Matt went after him he`d trap you and give you to Cryptemon." 

"I knew this would happen" screamed Agumon as he plopped down o the floor. 

"This, this is true?" asked Matt 

Both Gabumon and Agumon agreed with regret. 

"listen when he comes I want you, Gabumon to attack him, I know Agumon can`t so Gabumon you must, okay?" said Sandramon 

"If...if I have to!" Replied Gabumon with terrible regreat not daring to look at Agumon. 

"Listen you must use your special attack to knock him out." Said Sandramon 

******* 

After a half en hour Tai decided to turn back, he didn`t see one Digimon and there was supposed to be an Evil digimon here? 

"beep..beep...beep Tai? Can you hear me?sshheeeshhhsh, Tai, I`ts me Izzy" 

Tai looked at his Digivice and there was Izzy on it. 

"Izzy? I hear you!" 

"Tai? Where are you? Are the others around?" 

"Uh, no, I went to look around a bit, I couldn`t sleep, did you get the message from Patamon?" "Yep, Patamon is right here. Listen, go back to the others we know how to get you out, should 20 minutes be enough?" 

"Yep, Thank you!" Tai started to walk faster so he could get back to the others in time! *********** 

"Hey, there he is, Gabumon get ready." Said Matt 

"Your right he is going to attack us, he`s running right for us!" said T.K. as he ran for Matt. 

"Attack him!" screamed Sandramon 

Tai stopped short with bewilderment in his eyes as Gabumon did his special attack. 

They watch as Tai stopped with a strange look in his eye and then fall with weired and odd blue glowing around him. He had a really odd vacant look in his eyes. 

"Ha, ha ha! You fell for it you fools!" Boomed Sandramon "Your friend is no where near evil! But what can I say? My species is supposed to be nice but I`m evil. Ha ha ha!" I`ll leave you now to pounder over what you did to one of your most loyallist friends." 

Sandramon flew away laughing his head off! 

"What in the world have we done?" Asked T.K.? 

They ran to Tai with anticipaton in their eyes. 

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 

Author`s Note: I know it kinda stinks but I am going to continue for all you that care! But as I read it over I know I`m getting better. Thank you again for reading my story!:0) 


End file.
